Burning Storm
by TimelyTrainWrecks
Summary: In the brink of war, the Midwinter Storm is desperate need of repairs. They land on a mysterious planet, the crew start to think there safe from the war. But when strange activity spreads throughout the crew, it leads to Insanity and Death itself.


_Lightning crackled through the sky, rain hit the roof of my small shelter.  
I was alone. I was betrayed. What did I do wrong for my team mate to betray me? My arm felt like it had been crushed, I could barely see through my right eye. I promised my self for my revenge.  
_

0700 hours / Date: July 15th 2547 / Location: Covenant corvette, Covenant controlled space.

Plasma flew past the crashed Phantom "We alerted the whole ship!". A voice called out. It was Abbas the team's muscle. He was one of the biggest marines out there and had a great love blowing stuff up "Well, you decided to blow there drop ship up". Another voice called out, it was Reece. He was like the team's brains. His IQ was pretty high, but he never said what it was "Stop arguing! I got a decent plan". There leader ordered them. Lewis, He wasn't the best leader you could find, might have been because he was like a bad luck magnet. But what ever happened he got them out of it "What's the plan?". The other two said at the same time. It was James and Christina. Them two, were the best of friends you could find. Nothing would split them apart, they didn't have feelings for each other in any way.

Finally there was Kingston. He was the only earth born there. He got along with the rest of the team, but he would get into the odd fight with Abbas, but things would be sorted out quickly. He was also James best friend "We're splitting up for awhile. James, Abbas you two will take the right flank. Kingston and Christina you stay here and give us cover fire, as for Reece and I, we will take the left flank". There leader ordered them "Understood". Some of the said.  
1..

2..

3..

Go!

The team split up. Reece and Lewis begun running to the left. An elite jumped about two metres away from them. The two soldiers took the alien down within thirty seconds. James and Abbas ducked behind a covenant barricade "I'm out of ammo..". Kingston muttered to Christina "Really? You have barely fired your gun". She pointed out "I..I didn't bring enough". Kingston knew he has missed up this time, again. It was like a family curse. Nothing went right for the Miles family at all.  
Christina passed him a magazine "Thank you". Kingston smiled. He stood back up to continue firing his weapon.

"Reece, do you know how to use this?". Lewis asked holding up a fuel-rod, a big smile appeared on Reece's face "Yes sir!". He was excited to blow more stuff up.  
He grabbed it "Right, you see that platform up there?". Lewis pointed up to were the covenant stairs lead up to "I want you to fire at that gunner". Reece nodded.  
He slowly walked out of cover firing the Fuel rod. The brute on the turret went up in the air and landed near them "Good job". His leader was smiling "James, how are you doing over there?". Lewis asked over comm as they moved up slightly "We got stuff under control here". James replied.

Abbas was firing his DMR. His aim wasn't the best. But he got the job done "How do we get that turret down?". He asked, English was a hard language for him. His first was Arabic "Pass me one of your grenades". James asked. Abba's nodded and passed him a Frag. James took a few steps back and threw the Frag "Come on..Come on". James whispered to him self. His aim with these things was never the best. The grenade missed "Damn it". He called out to where Kingston and Christina could hear. There Frag went off. It hadn't missed by that much! The gunner went flying "Yes!". He called out. Him and Abbas proceeded over to the stairs.

"Sir, we are in position". James told his leader over comm "On 3..".

1..

2..

3..

They ran up firing there weapons. The covenant fell to the ground "Good job..". Lewis said.

Christina and Kingston jumped over the wreckage of the phantom and re-grouped with the others "Now. What do we do?". Christina asked.

"We track down the Shipmaster". Lewis stated.

We continued through the halls, all of us on high alert. After that firefight, it seemed we had taken out the whole corvette's crew due to the quietness around here. We came to a halt. "Kingston take point". Lewis ordered.

The covenant door slid open, Kingston entered first. It was the control room, well it wasn't empty. I fired my weapon, the others followed. The shipmaster was in view, but was needed alive. He stood behind his troops, he seemed like he wasn't prepared for a fight. James threw a frag, a group of Jackals and Grunts went flying. A pair of Hunters came at us from behind, one knocking Reece over. The shipmaster fled.

"Kingston, James. Go after him. We got your backs". Lewis ordered.

The two soldiers nodded and continued to chase the Shipmaster. The Shipmaster was indeed pretty fast, but the two humans were able to keep up. They shot as his legs, his shields flickered. The Shipmaster came to a halt, he revealed his sword. "Prepare to meet your end, Humans".

He charged at James, grabbing him by the throat. His shields begun flickering as Kingston opened fire. The split-jaw then focused on him, he then took another hit by the Humans. He growled, he charged at them at the same time. He swung his sword, James getting in the way of the blade. He fell back against the purple walls. "No!" Kingston shouted, he fired his Assault rifle. Instead of hearing the loud firing of rounds, he heard clicking of an empty weapon. The Sangheili ran at him, Kingston begun to reload.

They both fell to the floor, the Sangheili had taken a couple rounds to the shoulder while Kingston had taken a hard knock to the floor.

The others rushed in. "Christina, Medical kits now!". Lewis instructed.

"I'll guard the door!". Abbas said, Reece went over to the wounded elite.

"Midwinter Storm! This is Captain Lewis requesting Evacuation, we have the Target, I repeat we have the Target".


End file.
